Star Trek: The Beginning of the New Fleet
by DominoPool
Summary: This is the tale of 4 cadets, trying to do everything they can to graduate from the Academy in hopes of living their separate hopes and dreams. Not everyone has the same idea of the perfect future, but they all have to work together to make it happen. Life in the Academy sure isn't glamorous but its required of everyone. But will romance try to make everything more complicated?
1. The New Arrivals

**Chapter One: The New Arrivals**

**Michael sat straight up as his alarm clock rang all around his room. "Good morning Michael, today is when you leave for the Academy, you need to get dressed and head to the transport terminal by 0900 hours." The intercom blurted out as he grabbed his head closing his eyes tightly as the room lit up all around him. As per tradition, he may have drank a bit too much at the party last night that all the new cadets hold in order to celebrate making it into the academy. He cursed under his breath a bit wondering why he even went to the party. **

**It's not like he knew anyone anyways and no one really talked to him or caught his eye. There was this one girl...but he guessed that he would never see her. She had to be on track for a command position and he was just a simple engineer. He shrugged it off as he moved to the side of his bed and started to stand up. He looked up into the mirror to see his blonde spiked hair was a total mess. He must have tossed around too much in his sleep. "Guess I am going to have to take a quick shower before getting into uniform…" he said as he sighed while walking into his bathroom and closed the door. **

**A few moments later he had finished his shower, fixed his hair, and was finishing the last touches to his uniform. "I gotta get going." He said looking around his room for the last time in a long time. He knew he would eventually get some leave in order to see some of his family over the holidays but he didn't quite know if that was the case for everyone or just higher ranking cadets. After all, his specialization could take him at least 4 or more years in order to learn everything he can to become the best engineer ever. He NEEDED to ...for his dad. **

**He looked to see it was definitely time to go as he grabbed his suitcases and headed out to the main part of his house seeing his brothers, Adam and James. "Can't believe your taking off… guess we will have to see you once you get some leave or something." James said as he took a bite into a small breakfast sandwich he was holding in his hands, sitting at the breakfast nook. **

"**Yeah I guess so. Don't burn down the house, if you need anything call mom, and for the last time...please no crazy parties that could wreck my room or have people there in general. OKAY?" Michael said as he was walking closer to them pointing at both of them. **

**Adam raised his hands up in the air. "Hey don't look at me, you know that last one refers to James." He said pointing at James causing him to break out into hysterical laughter. "Bro, we already promised man. I swear and Adam swears. Now go on man your gonna be late." He said as both his brothers gave him a quick hug before he left his home...wondering what his first day would entail from here. **

**Amelia was too excited to sleep the entire night. She was face deep into advanced engineering when she looked to see the time. **_**It was already 0800**_**, she asked herself as she stretched out her arms and shoulders as she sat in her desk chair. She was already reading her textbooks and she didn't even get into the transport yet. It made her chuckle to herself at the thought. She never wanted to study this much in any other subject except engineering. If only she could obey her parents wish and go into command school...but that was never ever her dream. She wanted to design ships that would travel faster than any other ship could before and make her own mark on history that way ...not by dying on the front lines. She tried to shake the images of her brother Shawn in her head as she packed up the book she was reading back into her backpack and went into her closet finding her new uniform, pressed and ready to pass inspection. **

**After a few more moments, she was dressed in head to toe perfect in every manner from her boots to her long glowing red hair wrapped up into a neat bun where no strand of hair was out of place. That was not an easy feat for her every day but she was happy to do it. She never wanted to be in anything else but star fleet. She grabbed her bags and could see her parents standing outside the house talking loudly. It would be no surprise to know if they were talking about her …or talking about Shawn again. Her mother seemed to think it was all her husbands fault that Shawn even went into command school since her father always talked about what it would have been like if he had made it into the academy and became a captain of a star ship. It created a vivid imagination in Shawn and it ended up costing him his life before he even got to sit in the captain's chair. That's why she wanted to stay far away from space ...but make the ships as safe and fast as possible to save more lives that way then from a chair in the bridge where one false move, can destroy your entire ship and crew in a manner of seconds. **

**She walked out the front door and her parents instantly stopped talking when they heard her. **_**Must have been about me, **_**she thought to herself with a small silent sigh. She knew they hated her choice but she had every right to make her own choice when it came to her future. "Goodbye Mama and Papa." she said bowing her head slightly to them and they waved her off without saying a word at first. Then her mother walked up to her and have her a small hug. **

"**Good luck my little muffin." She whispered as she hugged Amelia close and tightly. Amelia almost wanted to tear up a bit, her parents hadn't shown much affection since Shawn died and since she told them she wasn't going into command school. All of her friends said to lie to them and say she didn't make the cut ...but she didn't even try to get into command school at all. It wasn't even on her radar. **

"**Thanks mom." She whispered back as she pulled away from the hug and got onto her hover bike. She tied down her luggage and started up the engine and headed towards the transport location. She wondered if she ever wanted to go back home at this rate. Maybe ...if her parents ever forgive her and forget about Shawn as best they can. It will be the only way the family could move on. Tears softly fell from her eyes as she sped off going a bit faster to make sure she would arrive right on time. **


	2. The New Home

**Chapter Two: The New Home**

**Michael was actually shocked as he sat in the transport ship heading to the academy that this many people would be on board. It looked as if every seat was full even in the seats away from windows. Could this be a year where every slot was filled? It was not uncommon but that could also mean a bit of competition between one another to make sure they are the best qualified candidates for ships in the future after they received their diplomas. Unless another war broke out ...but that seemed a bit unlikely. There were many known threats to the federation but none of them seemed to want to make any advances towards us at the moment, they all seemed to be keeping their distance. **

**He couldn't help but try to look around where he could to see if he could find any girls. He wasn't like other guys who needed to find a girlfriend or things like that but it never hurt to see what some of the options might be, as crass as that sounds. Like that girl he saw at the bar...the one with the long red hair. Shame that their hair would be pulled up at the moment so he was unable to judge any of the girls hair lengths but he catches a glimpse of a girl across the ship from him ...with bright red hair. It was clear that it was natural too, almost as if she walked right out of Ireland. **

_**Maybe she is Irish, she is actually pretty pale if she wasn't, **_**he thought to himself with a small chuckle as he looked away just as if she looked up so she did not see him looking at her. She even looked like she could be the girl at the party but that would just be pure luck if it was. He barely even got a look at her but she did look very pretty. He couldn't help to keep thinking about her wondering what department she was in and if he would even have a chance with her. Maybe if they were in closer quarters he could make a good entrance but with them being strapped to their chairs it was currently impossible. He will have to wait and see what happens. **

**It seemed as if shortly after the ship flying away to the academy, it was already landing on the main platform in front of the entrance to the Academy. As the craft was landing, an office was reading off names and room numbers for them to find their roommates which would be someone a year or more ahead of them to show them the way to their departments and other main facilities of the Academy. "Daniels! Room 502 bunked with Cadet Year 2 Trey. Second building to the right." The office said as soon as Michael was standing in front of him and he looked to see where the officer pointed to as well to see his dorm building. "Thanks, Sir." He said as he grabbed his bags from the person unloading the luggage and headed towards his dorm, wondering what his room mate would be like. **

**Amelia was a bit caught off guard when the transport craft started its take off process causing her to close her eyes the entire time not wanting to see anything, in fear something would happen to her. That would be her luck after all. She finally gets into star fleet and dies before she even makes it to the academy. That would be the way her life would be remembered too. She hated the thought of even having to leave the atmosphere but somehow she survived the trip. She just knew that the ships were safe, but space is cruel and can cause anything to happen out of nowhere. She has seen it before. **

**As they were getting closer to the Academy, she felt as if someone was looking at her. She wondered at first why anyone would even look at her. Most people would dismiss her with the strange rumor that never went away saying that 'gingers don't have souls'. But everyone knows it is not true but she was still made fun of it. But, could it be for a different reason? Could someone actually be interested into her? This wouldn't be the first person...but it sure had been a very long time since anyone showed any interest in her. She looked up to see a guy with spiked blonde hair and bright blue eyes looking away from her as if he was trying not to look back at her. **_**Not very subtle but what guys ever are...at least he seems nice and kind of shy,**_ **she thought to herself trying not to blush bright red, but her pale, freckled skin made it hard to hide any color in her face from anyone. **

**She just looked back down at her feet as she felt the ship starting to land onto the ground safe and sound again. A loud sigh of relief could be heard from her, and some people even tried to chuckle seeing she was scared of being in space. It wasn't that her fear was irrational after all. She had real evidence to her fear being rational and no psychiatrist could ever tell her differently. That's why they still let her join star fleet in hopes she would take what she experienced and grow even more with the new possible technology she could help develop. She also noticed the officer and listened as best she could to what he was saying as she got up out of her seat, feeling her legs still shaking a bit with fear making sure they were safely on the ground once again. She looked up a bit shocked as the officer soon called out her name. "Kelly, room 504 bunked with Cadet Year 3 Flores. Follow the group ahead of you and you will make it to the right building." He said pointing at a group of various students of different races, and genders walking towards the same building. **

_Wait ...I am in a co-ed dorm? _She asked herself shocked to see that it was true. She knew knew her room mate would be a female of course but it was still such a strange thought to her to be in such close proximity to men and women actually. She was usually always alone and kind of liked it that way...but it was slowly getting old. She needed to be around people more and she wondered if this was going to be her chance to do just that. Could she even find a friend this year? She couldn't remember the last time she had a friend.


End file.
